


Hetalia Truth Or Dare Anything Goes

by LeonScottKennedyLover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonScottKennedyLover/pseuds/LeonScottKennedyLover
Summary: Hetalia Truth Or Dare Anything GoesWhere the characters met a tough game of truth or dare with a bored set of siblings
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 1: The Game Begins

A small number of guests arrive at a mansion in the middle of nowhere. The guests start to walk up the driveway as Feliciano and Romano notice a hearse parked in the driveway.

Feliciano: Ve, what is that? (Suddenly clings to a surprised Ludwig)

Romano: What the hell? Why is there a fucking hearse? (Clings to Antonio)

Antonio: It's okay Romano (While petting Romano's head and smiling like an idiot)

Romano: Stop petting me head you damn tomato bastard!

The group continues on a tad worried. Upon reaching the front door an odd sound reaches their ears.

Feliciano: (Still clinging to Ludwig, looking confused) Ve, is that music?

The group volunteers the strong German, Ludwig to knock on the door. When the door opens a shocked gasp escapes the group.

Before them stands an average height girl with stunning forest green eyes and long, gorgeous blue black hair. Her pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

VampChick2010: Good Evening gentleman. We've been expecting you. Please come in to our humble home.

The group follows the young woman into the mansion. Feliciano and Romano still clinging to Ludwig and Antonio. Then from the shadows, emerged a pair of glowing blood red eyes.

Feliciano: Veee! There is something in the shadows! (Shivering behind the German)

VampChick2010: Ha Ha Ha, very funny brother. Now will you please out of the shadows and stop scaring the guests.

Suddenly a tall handsome young man slunk out of the shadows and into the well lit hall. His pale skin glowing in the light. His Krory-Style raven black hair gleaming in the light. His blood red eyes beautiful but deadly.

Black Haru Sohma: Welcome honored guests. I humbly welcome you to my home.

VampChick2010: Brother! How many times have I told you, it's OUR home?

Black Haru Sohma: (Whispers in VampChick2010's ear) The guests?

VampChick2010: Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rude in front of you, honored guests. My brother is a tad forgetful that he shares the mansion.

Black Haru Sohma: Where are my manners? We have yet to introduce ourselves.

Everyone: …

Black Haru Sohma: I am Black Haru Sohma and this girl is my sister, VampChick2010. Please follow me to the living room.

The group walks into the spacious living room to sit around the black round table. Black Haru Sohma pulls out a game spinner with each of the guests names on it.

Black Haru Sohma: I have called you all here to play a thrilling game of Truth or Dare.

VampChick2010: (In sing song) Oh brother. Someone's at the door.

Black Haru Sohma: Well I better answer the door. I'll be right back. My sweet sister please entertain our guests while I'm gone.

VampChick2010: (In sing song) Yes, Brother.

Black Haru Sohma leaves to answer the door. When he returns there are two more people entering with him.

Black Haru Sohma: (With a smirk) Dear sister, I have a surprise.

VampChick2010: What is it brother?

Black Haru Sohma: We have two guest hosts! I gladly introduce Cassandra Densen.

An average/tall girl with blond hair and cerulean enters the room

Black Haru Sohma: And our second guest host is Emi-chan.

A short/average girl with reddish – brown hair and green eyes enters the room

VampChick2010 jumps up to greet the newcomers.

VampChick2010: Yay, more guests! Welcome to the game.

Cassandra Densen: Hello, it's nice to meet you all.

Emi-chan: Hello there, I'm happy to be a here.

Black Haru Sohma: (Evil Grin) Let the game begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 2: Let's Play

Black Haru Sohma: (To Readers) Welcome back it's time for the fun to begin. LET'S PLAY!

Black Haru Sohma: Now that everyone is here, let's begin.

VampChick2010: Brother, you are forgetting the rules.

Black Haru Sohma: Oh yes the rules.

Ludwig: Isn't it just a simple game?

Black Haru Sohma: (grinning evilly) Now the rules are simple. Rule #1: Anything Goes. Rule #2: If You Refuse To Answer A Truth Or Do The Dare Given, The Hosts Will Choose The Penalty. Rule #3: Hosts Have Immunity On Penalties Only. Now for the first victim.

Black Haru Sohma hands game spinner to Cassandra Densen.

Cassandra Densen: Awesome! (Spins the game spinner)

The game spinner slowed as it approached Yao's name.

Yao: *gulp* Oh no, aru.

The spinner finally stops. The first victim is Yao.

Cassandra Densen: Truth or Dare

Yao: T-Truth, aru

Cassandra Densen: What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?

Yao: …

VampChick2010: Remember there are penalties, and brother gets to pick first.

Black Haru Sohma: Ha Ha Ha (smirks evilly)

VampChick2010: Ohhh Brother thought of a good one.

Yao: (shivering) When I was caught by Alfred while I was kissing Ivan, aru (blushes)

Yao spins the game spinner. The group watches the spinner. All are hoping it won't land on their name. The spinner slows, and then stops on Gilbert's name.

Gilbert: Yeah! The awesome me gets a turn.

Yao: Truth or Dare

Gilbert: I'm so awesome, I choose dare.

Yao: I dare you to stick an ice cube in the front of your pants till it melts.

Gilbert: … The awesome me will do it. Where do you keep the ice cubes?

VampChick2010: I'll show you.

Gilbert and VampChick2010 leave the room for some ice cubes.

Gilbert: COLD! MY FIVE METERS ARE UNAWESOMELY COLD!

Ludwig: Oh Gott (faceplams)

VampChick2010 reenters the room chuckling evilly.   
Gilbert reenters the room shivering with a wet spot on the front of his pants.

Gilbert: (Death Glares Everyone)

VampChick2010: Gilbert, please spin.

Gilbert grabs the game spinner and spins.

Black Haru Sohma: The next victim is Ludwig.

Ludwig: … Oh Gott.

Gilbert: Truth or Dare Luddy.

Ludwig: Luddy? Truth.

Gilbert: Have you ever had an erotic fantasy about Feli?

Ludwig: What? (blushes)

Feliciano: Ve, what does erotic mean?

Ludwig: I'll explain it later, Feliciano. (blushing even more)

VampChick2010: Would you prefer a penalty?

Ludwig: Nein, I will answer. (Whispers) Ja, I have.

VampChick2010: What was that Ludwig? You need to speak louder.

Ludwig: Ja.

Gilbert: West! Who knew you had such a dirty mind.

Ludwig: (Hides His Face With His Hand)

Feliciano: Ve?

VampChick2010: Next Victim.

Ludwig spins game spinner.

Black Haru Sohma: The next victim is Francis.

Francis: *gulp* yes

Ludwig: Truth or Dare

Francis: Dare *gulp*

Ludwig: I dare you to have a drinking contest with Ivan.

Ivan: kolkolkolkol

Ivan walks over to Francis with a case of Vodka.

Francis: IS that all? I can win.

Ivan and Francis start drinking. About an hour later Francis passes out.

Black Haru Sohma: Oh perfect opportunity. (Smirks evilly)

VampChick2010: Oh No.

Everyone: …

Black Haru Sohma: Time for the torture room.

VampChick2010: Which one?

Black Haru Sohma: I'll just chain him up in torture room 5. (Drags Francis away)

Everyone: … T-Torture room 5.

Ludwig: How many are there? (Looks nervous)

VampChick2010: let's see (starts counting fingers) 10.

Gilbert: What's in the 5th one?

VampChick2010: An iron maiden, some chains, and various torture devices. Oh and maybe a skeleton or two.

Everyone: WHAT?

VampChick2010: Don't worry, brother won't kill him. We need him for the game.

Feliciano: Ve, Ludwig, I'm Scared.

Black Haru Sohma reenters the room.

Black Haru Sohma: I'm back, so shall we continue?

Matthew grabs the game spinner and spins.

Emi-chan: The next person is Kiku.

Kiku: …

Matthew: Truth or Dare

Kiku: Truth

Matthew: A-Are you a virgin? Maple.

Kiku: … Yes (Blushes)

VampChick2010 and Black Haru Sohma smirk evilly. 

Kiku shivers. Kiku spins the game spinner.

Cassandra Densen: Next is VampChick2010.

Kiku: Truth or Dare

VampChick2010: Truth

Kiku: If you were invisible, what is the first thing you would do?

VampChick2010: (Smirks) I would grope Ludwig while he was shirtless.

Ludwig: … (Blushes)

Suddenly a loud scream reaches the groups ears.

Black Haru Sohma: Francis is awake. (Smiling)

Black Haru Sohma leaves to release Francis. A few minutes later Black Haru Sohma reenters with Francis, who is shaking like a leaf.

Francis: So scary.

Black Haru Sohma: Ha Ha Ha.

Black Haru Sohma: It's getting late. Let's finish with a few truths or dares that Emi-chan and Cassandra Densen came up with.

VampChick2010: Let's start with Emi-chan.

Emi-chan: Here are a couple of Truths. First Matthew who is better the "hero" or Arthur?

Matthew: Um, Alfred, I guess. Maple.

Emi-chan: Aww! Brotherly love. Okay second, Yao do you like to wear dresses?

Yao: No, aru.

VampChick2010: Now it's Cassandra Densen's turn.

Cassandra Densen: First Dare, Francis make out with Alfred.

Francis: Okay.

Alfred: Oh No.

Francis and Alfred kiss. About two minutes later Arthur drags Francis off Alfred.

Cassandra Densen: The second Dare is for Ludwig.  
Ludwig streak around the room. Running around five times.

Ludwig: What? You want me to streak. (Blushes)

VampChick2010: Come on, Luddy. I'll have to lock you in the iron maiden if you don't.

Ludwig: (Blushes) Ja, I'll do it.

Ludwig quickly strips off his clothes and takes off running. Five minutes later Ludwig is bright red and dashes to his clothes. He quickly dresses and sits down.

Romano: (Hiding behind his hand) Damn Potato Bastard.

Feliciano: (Blushing) Ve, Ludwig has a nice body.

Ludwig: … Oh Gott. (Blushes and Faceplams)

Black Haru Sohma: Now we shall end for the night. Goodbye Emi-chan and Cassandra Densen. It was a pleasure meeting you.

Cassandra Densen: Night.

Emi-chan: Good Night.

The guest hosts leave.

VampChick2010: I'll show you to your rooms. Pleasant Dreams.

The group departs to their rooms to rest for tomorrow.

Black Haru Sohma: (To Readers) Till Next Chapter.  
VampChick2010: Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 3: Torture Time

Note: My Name May Have Changed But For This Fan Fiction My Name Will Still Be Black Haru Sohma.

VampChick2010: (To Readers) Welcome Back To The Game.

Black Haru Sohma: We have another guest host joining us for this chapter.

VampChick2010: Is it Shinigami-cat?

Black Haru Sohma: Why yes, dear sister.

Everyone: You're kidding, right?

Suddenly a cloud of black smoke fills the room. A loud laugh could be heard from the smoke. When it clears a new person is standing next to Black Haru Sohma.  
Enter a tall girl with dark brown hair with a blonde streak and gleaming emerald eyes

Francis: Ahhhh! She's back.

Shinigami-cat: (revs a chainsaw) Hello, it's good to see you guys again.

VampChick2010: Hello Shinigami-cat. It is good to see you.

Shinigami-cat: It is so lovely to see you, guys.

VampChick2010: Now let's continue the torture. I mean the game.

Everyone: *gulp*

Feliciano: I'm scared, Ludwig. Veee (Clings to Ludwig)

Romano: W-What did you just fucking say?

Antonio: Lovi~ please be nice.

VampChick2010 spins game spinner. The next victim is Black Haru Sohma.

VampChick2010: (grinning evilly) Brother, Truth or Dare

Black Haru Sohma: Dare, Of Course.

VampChick2010: Ok Brother, I dare you to make out with Antonio.

Everyone: Why is he blushing?  
VampChick2010: (Whispers to Black Haru Sohma) I know you like him.

Black Haru Sohma: I DO NOT! (Blushing)

Everyone: Huh?

Black Haru Sohma: Did I just say that out loud?

VampChick2010: Yes you did Brother now complete the dare. (Grabs Camera)

Black Haru Sohma: Put the Camera away.

VampChick2010: Fine (Puts Camera away and pouts)

Black Haru Sohma walks over to Antonio and pulls the Spaniard close. Black Haru Sohma then starts to kiss Antonio and then the kiss deepens. Soon they pull apart breathing heavily. Antonio blushes and stares shocked.

Romano: (Pouting) Damn Tomato Bastard. Stupid Pale Bastard.

Antonio: Lovi, it was just a dare. I had to.

Romano: Whatever, Tomato Bastard.

VampChick2010: Let's move on.

Black Haru Sohma spins the game spinner. The next victim is Arthur.

Black Haru Sohma: Truth or Dare.

Arthur: Dare  
Black Haru Sohma: I dare you to turn Antonio and Ludwig into Women.

Arthur: Fine (Looks Happy)

Ludwig and Antonio: Huh? Why Us?

VampChick2010: Cause We Can.  
Arthur pulls out his wand and recites a spell. A cloud of smoke surrounds the two people. When the smoke clears two women are in Ludwig and Antonio's seats.

Feliciano: Ve, Ludwig looks so pretty.

Ludwig: … (Blushes) Danke.

Antonio: …

Romano: What the hell did you do to the Tomato Bastard?

Antonio: Lovi, you care (Hugs Romano)

Romano: (Blushes) Chigi.

VampChick2010: What wonderful reactions.

Black Haru Sohma: (Chuckles Evilly)

Suddenly the two change back into men.

Ludwig: Thank Gott.

Antonio: (Smiles) I'm back, Lovi.

Arthur spins the game spinner. The next person is Alfred.

Arthur: Truth or Dare.

Alfred: Truth, the hero has nothing to hide.

Arthur: What would happen if all the hamburgers were destroyed?

Alfred: WHAT? NOT THE HAMBURGERS!

Arthur: Stop being such a bloody git.

Alfred reaches for the game spinner only to have Black Haru Sohma stop him.

Black Haru Sohma: Please wait, Alfred. Shinigami-cat brought some of her own truths or dares.

Shinigami-cat: (Grinning Evilly) I get to read one.

VampChick2010: Yay! Let's hear what Shinigami-cat's truths or dares.

Shinigami-cat: Ok (Smiles at Romano)

Romano: (Glares while hiding behind Antonio) Why are you looking at me?

Shinigami-cat: (Still Smiling) I dare Romano to eat Arthur's Blood Pudding.

Arthur: Someone wants to eat my cooking? (Looking Hopeful)

VampChick2010: Yes, Iggy. Cook up some Blood Pudding for Romano only.

Romano: What? No, I won't eat the fucking British food. Antonio, help me.

Antonio: Lovi, It's a dare. You have to.

Romano: It's Lovino you Tomato Bastard.

Antonio: But Lovi sounds cuter.

Romano: It's not cute.

VampChick2010: That's enough. Romano complete the dare.

Arthur runs off to the kitchen to cook. While Arthur is cooking Blood Pudding, the sibling's eyes start to glow.

Feliciano: Ve, Why are your eyes glowing?

Black Haru Sohma and VampChick2010: (Mumbles) Fuck.

Feliciano: (Looks Confused)

Romano: What the fuck are you?

Black Haru Sohma: We are creatures of the night.

Ludwig: As in Vampires.

VampChick2010: Correct (Looks Cheerful)

Everyone except Feliciano: (Looks Shocked)

Feliciano: Ve, Vampires are scary. Ludwig, protect me.

Ludwig pets Feliciano's head while comforting poor Feli.

VampChick2010: (Looking Concerned) We won't hurt you. We were bored and wanted to play a game. It's no fun to play games with only Brother.

Everyone: …

Arthur then walks in nervously with Blood Pudding.

Arthur: It's Done.

Romano: *gulp* (Eats Blood Pudding) Where's the damn bathroom?

VampChick2010 directs Romano and he runs. Alfred now spins the game spinner. The next person is Black Haru Sohma.

Alfred: Truth or Dare.

Black Haru Sohma: Truth.

Alfred: How did you become a vampire?

Black Haru Sohma: I was born one. It was sometime after the tenth century.

VampChick2010: I didn't know that.

Black Haru Sohma: I never thought it was important.

Alfred: Does that mean VampChick2010 was born a vampire?

VampChick2010: No, I was turned by him. I became Black Haru Sohma's little sister.

Gilbert: That's awesome, but not as awesome as me.

Black Haru Sohma: How would you like to be even more awesome?

VampChick2020: No, Brother. No Turning.

Everyone: (Freezes)

VampChick2010: Relax, I won't let him (Glares at Black Haru Sohma)

Black Haru Sohma, while pouting, spins the game spinner. The next person is VampChick2010.

Black Haru Sohma: Truth or Dare.

VampChick2010: Dare

Black Haru Sohma: I dare you to make out with Ludwig and then spend thirty minutes in the closet.

VampChick2010: Yay!

Ludwig: I have to what?

Gilbert: keskeskes

VampChick2010 runs over to Ludwig and starts to make out with him. Then drags Ludwig into the closet. Gilbert walks over to the closet when ten minutes are left.

Gilbert: They are so unawesome.

Feliciano: Why? Ve.

Gilbert: They are only talking.

Black Haru Sohma: Ha Ha Ha, figures she has always wanted to talk with him.

Everyone: Huh?

VampChick2010 and Ludwig return.

VampChick2010: That was fun.

Gilbert: Hey, West! What the hell is wrong with you? When you get someone in the closet it means sex not a discussion about whatever.

Black Haru Sohma: Calm down, the closets aren't just for sex. It is up to each person how they use the closet.

VampChick2010: Let's finish this chapter with Shinigami-cat's remaining dares.

Shinigami-cat: Thank you. (Grins) One last dare Gilbert play the pocky game with Matthew.

VampChick2010: How about we add Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, and Antonio to that?

Black Haru Sohma: You're inner yoai fangirl is showing, but if Shinigami-cat agrees then yes.

Shinigami-cat: I suppose.

The three pairs all grab a stick of pocky from VampChick2010. Soon all three start kissing. Everyone of them break apart quickly.

VampChick2010: Good Night and rest well for we will continue the game.

Everyone: Oh No!

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia

Chapter 4: Let's Get Crazy

Black Haru Sohma: (To Readers) Welcome Back.

VampChick2010: Yay! Time to continue our little game of truth or dare.

Black Haru Sohma: We have another guest host this chapter.

VampChick2010: Can I introduce him?

Black Haru Sohma: Of course.

VampChick2010 runs out of the room and then reenters with someone.

_Enters a average-ishly tall man with blackish brown hair)_

VampChick2010: Now introducing Neon Douche.

Neon Douche: Hi, it's nice to be here.

Everyone Except Hosts: Not Again!

VampChick2010: Be nice or you'll all end up locked in a room with Francis or Ivan.

Everyone Except Francis and Ivan: Noooo!

Francis: Really, am I that bad?

Arthur: Yes, you Bloody Pervert!

Ivan: Become one with Mother Russia, Da. Kolkolkolkolkol.

Everyone Except Ivan: (Shudders)

VampChick2010: Let's play.

Black Haru Sohma: Yes, let's play.

VampChick2010 spins the game spinner and the first victim is Kiku.

VampChick2010: Truth or Dare.

Kiku: … Dare.

Black Haru Sohma: (Smirks)

VampChick2010: I dare you to give Hercules a lap dance wearing a skimpy French maid dress and cat ears.

Kiku: (Blushes) Hai (Walks off to change clothes)

Kiku walks back in and stands in doorway blushing.

Hercules: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

VampChick2010: (Whispers in Hercules ear) Sadiq kicked kitty.

Hercules: HOW DARE YOU!

Sadiq: Huh?

Kiku: Hercules-san (Walks over to Hercules and sits in his lap)

Hercules: Kitty (Dashes off to the closet with Kiku)

Black Haru Sohma: Damn it! Kiku was supposed to complete his dare!

VampChick2010: Brother, remember it just got more interesting.

Black Haru Sohma: Are the cameras working?

Everyone Except hosts: C-C-Cameras?

VampChick2010: Oh Shit, Brother! Why did you say that out loud?

Black Haru Sohma: Oops, Oh well, time to see what's going on in the closet (Pulls out laptop from nowhere)

VampChick2010 and Black Haru Sohma watch the screen intently.

VampChick2010 and Black Haru Sohma: There goes Kiku's virginity.

Everyone: What?

Romano: You sick, Perverted Bastards!

Black Haru Sohma: (Shuts Laptop Down) What? I need to get yoai somehow.

Feliciano: Yoai? What's that? Ve.

Ludwig: I don't wanna know.

Gilbert: Huh? You like that? How unawesome.

VampChick2010: There's nothing wrong with it. Especially Gerita.

Black Haru Sohma: I pefer Spamano. Spamano's my favorite.

VampChick2010: Don't forget Germanest.

Ludwig: G-Germanest.

Gilbert: Ewww, That is unawesome.

Kiku and Hercules suddenly reenter the room. Everyone is now staring at Kiku.

Francis: Have fun?

Kiku: (Blushes) …

Feli bounces toward his friend.

Feliciano: Ve, Kiku what's yoai?

Kiku: (Still Blushing) …

Black Haru Sohma: Congrats on finally losing your virginity.

Kiku: …

VampChick2010: I'm bored. Let's continue.

Kiku spins the game spinner. The next victim is Sadiq.

Kiku: Truth or Dare

Sadiq: Dare

Kiku: I dare you to sing and dance to Lady Gaga's Monster.

Sadiq: Ok (Starts to sing)

_Don't call me Gaga  
I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)  
He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)  
He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart  
He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

_Look at him, look at me,  
That boy is bad, and honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah, before_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster_

_He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He licked his lips, said to me  
Girl, you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said, "Boy, now get your paws right off me"_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
[From: .]  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster_

_He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed  
He ate my heart, he ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_I wanna just dance but he took me home instead  
Uh oh, there was a monster in my bed  
We French kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
(I love that girl, wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
(He ate my heart )  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
(He ate my heart )  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster_

(Song Ends)

VampChick2010: That was good.

Black Haru Sohma: Excellent Job.

VampChick2010: Next.

Sadiq spins the game spinner. The next victim is Roderich.

Sadiq: Truth or Dare

Roderich: … Tru-

Gilbert: Keskeskeskeskes. What a pussy going to go truth.

Roderich: DARE

Sadiq: I dare you to go into the closet with Francis.

Roderich: I have to what?

Francis: What's wrong with spending some time with me, mi amor?

Roderich: …

Arthur: You Bloody Frog!

Roderich gets dragged away by Francis.

Black Haru Sohma: Now let's continue, since Roderich is busy let's let Neon Douche spin instead.

Neon Douche spins the game spinner. The next victim is Antonio.

Neon Douche: Truth or Dare

Antonio: Truth

Neon Douche: Now remember this is just a question. If everyone hated tomatoes (including Lovi) would you burst into maniacal laughter and murder/rape everyone?

Antonio: (Dark Aura) (Takes Out Battle Axe) Who hates tomatoes? (Evil Grin)

Black Haru Sohma: Oh Shit! (Runs and cowers in emo corner)

Romano: Yo, Tomato Bastard. No one here hates tomatoes. It was just a question.

Antonio: (Smiling Happily) Sorry everyone.

Black Haru Sohma: (Leaves Emo Corner) Thank God.

VampChick2010: He scared a vampire? That's a first no one has been able to scare brother before.

Ludwig: Really?

Black Haru Sohma: I WASN'T SCARED!

VampChick2010: Ok Brother.

Antonio spins the game spinner, the next victim is Ivan. Francis strolls back into the room. Roderich limps back to his seat and winces as he sits down.

Antonio: Truth or Dare

Ivan: Dare

Antonio: I dare you to sing Dirty Situation by Mohombi.

Ivan: (Starts to sing)

_Yah,_ _Akon,_ _…_ _burning_ _on_ _the_ _dance_ _floor_ _  
_ _Red_ _one,_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _nice_ _to_ _be_ _…_ _,_ _to_ _be_ _nice_ _  
_ _Mohombi_ _…_ _  
_ _Situation_ _dirty,_ _situation_ _dirty_ _x_ _3_

_She_ _'_ _s_ _like_ _66_ _hundred_ _…_ _angel_ _in_ _the_ _disco_ _  
_ _She_ _dropping_ _low_ _back_ _it_ _up,_ _mommy_ _'_ _s_ _on_ _the_ _motion_ _  
_ _Shakin_ _that_ _booty,_ _ok,_ _shakin_ _that_ _booty,_ _ok_ _X_ _2_ _  
_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _electrified,_ _got_ _my_ _eyes_ _spinning_ _like_ _a_ _yo-yo_ _  
_ _My_ _mind_ _is_ _fly_ _in_ _the_ _sky,_ _let_ _the_ _little_ _…_ _  
_ _Time_ _to_ _get_ _tipsy,_ _ok_ _,_ _time_ _to_ _get_ _tipsy_ _X2_

_O_ _baby,_ _this_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body_ _is_ _looking_ _dirty_ _  
_ _Dirty,_ _so_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _help_ _it(?)_ _,_ _freak_ _it,_ _freak_ _it_ _  
_ _The_ _situation_ _'_ _s_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _  
_ _This_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body_ _is_ _looking_ _dirty_ _  
_ _Dirty,_ _so_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _help_ _it(?)_ _,_ _freak_ _it,_ _freak_ _it_ _  
_ _The_ _situation_ _'_ _s_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _dirty,_ _dirty_

_When_ _I_ _came_ _in_ _the_ _…_ _show_ _(?)_ _…_ _  
_ _Look_ _in_ _the_ _face_ _fan_ _she_ _would_ _of_ _made_ _me_ _(?)_ _  
_ _But_ _forget_ _of_ _the_ _role_ _man_ _she_ _would_ _have_ _me,_ _would_ _have_ _me_ _  
_ _But_ _I_ _'_ _ve_ _been_ _telling_ _the_ _place_ _man_ _she_ _would_ _have_ _blamed_ _me_ _  
_ _But_ _…_ _on_ _my_ _face_ _she_ _forget_ _me_ _  
_ _Baby_ _go_ _in_ _the_ _place,_ _begin_ _to_ _call_ _dray_ _z(?),_ _she_ _gonna_ _dray_ _z_

_But_ _know_ _…_ _she_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _be_ _pleased,_ _never_ _forget_ _them_ _make_ _them_ _leave_ _  
_ _…_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _believe,_ _you_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _believe_ _  
_ _After_ _all_ _that_ _been_ _done_ _on_ _me,_ _now_ _she_ _always_ _wants_ _to_ _follow_ _me_ _  
_ _Girl_ _you_ _know,_ _you_ _can_ _call_ _on_ _me,_ _call_ _on_ _me_

_This_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body_ _is_ _looking_ _dirty_ _  
_ _Dirty,_ _so_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _help_ _it(?)_ _,_ _freak_ _it,_ _freak_ _it_ _  
_ _The_ _situation_ _'_ _s_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _X_ _2_

_Dirty_ _girl,_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _the_ _cleaning_ _men_ _I_ _put_ _my_ _gloves_ _on_ _  
_ _So_ _I_ _can_ _clean_ _your_ _mess_ _up,_ _you_ _rocking_ _with_ _a_ _mess_ _body_ _X_ _2_ _  
_ _Working_ _off_ _your_ _dress_ _body,_ _working_ _off_ _your_ _dress_

_This_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body_ _is_ _talking_ _dirty_ _  
_ _Dirty,_ _so_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _help_ _it(?)_ _,_ _freak_ _it,_ _freak_ _it_ _  
_ _The_ _situation_ _'_ _s_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _dirty,_ _dirty_

_This_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body,_ _your_ _body_ _is_ _looking_ _dirty_ _  
_ _Dirty,_ _so_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _help_ _it(?)_ _,_ _freak_ _it,_ _freak_ _it_ _  
_ _The_ _situation_ _'_ _s_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _dirty,_ _dirty_

_Situation_ _dirty,_ _dirty_ _,_ _situation_ _dirty_ _X_ _3_

(Song Ends)

VampChick2010: Let's move on.

Ivan spins the game spinner. The next victim is Feli.

Ivan: Truth or Dare

Feliciano: D-D-Dare Veee

Ivan: I dare you to sing Bumpy Ride by Mohombi.

Feliciano: O-O-Okay, Veee (Starts to sing)

_[CHOURS] X3  
I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o  
We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow  
Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo  
(It's gonna be a bumpy ride)_

_[VERSE 1]  
I'm gonna pull you over, pull you under  
Make your body surrender to mine( heeeee hooooo)  
Girl you can make me suffer, do whatever  
Cuz i know you're one of a kind  
(heeeee hoooooo)_

_Tell me who can love you, nobody  
Hold you, nobody  
Make your body whine, like me  
You will never find someone like me_

_Who can love you, nobody  
Hold you, nobody  
Make your body whine, like me  
You will never find someone like me_

_[CHOURS] X2  
I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o  
We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow  
Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo  
(It's gonna be a bumpy ride)  
[VERSE 2]  
Imma spin you around, push your buttons  
Oh I ain't pallin' to stop (heee hoooo)  
Let me take you down, to the bottom_

_Work you all the way to the top  
(heeeee hoooo)_

_Tell me who can love you, nobody  
Hold you, nobody  
Make your body whine, like me  
You will never find someone like me_

_Who can love you, nobody  
Hold you, nobody  
Make your body wine, like me  
You will never find someone like me_

_[CHOURS] X3  
I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o  
We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow  
Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo  
(It's gonna be a bumpy ride)  
[VERSE 3]  
I'm on top of my love game and you're gonna get it tonight  
I'm focused im ready, girl I'm gonna give it to you right_

_I'm gonna pull you over, pull you under  
Make your body surrender to mine  
Girl you can make me suffer, do whatever  
Cuz I know you're one of a kind  
(heeeee hooooo)_

_[CHOURS] X4  
I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o  
We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow  
Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo  
(It's gonna be a bumpy ride)_

(Song Ends)

Feliciano: Ve, why is everyone staring?

Ludwig: It's nothing. They are just amazed by your singing.

Feliciano: Ve, Really? Yay! They like me.

Ludwig: Ja, they do. (Facepalms)

VampChick2010 and Black Haru Sohma: Now let's do a group dare.

Everyone Except Hosts: *Gulp*

Alfred and Matthew: Group dare?

VampChick2010: Yes, we select a small group and they have to perform a dare of our choosing.

Antonio: (Smiling Happily) Sounds fun.

Black Haru Sohma: Our first group dare is Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. They have to sing and dance to Massara Blue Jeans by C-ute.

Gilbert: The awesome me will sing.

Francis: Oh, that's easy.

Antonio: Sounds fun, watch me Lovi~

Romano: it's Lovino. Damn Tomato Bastard.

(Music Starts)

Antonio: Massara blue jeans!  
 _Non_ _non_ _  
_ _Naita_ _tte_ _wakannai_ _  
_ _Non_ _non_ _  
_ _Sonnan_ _ja_ _hajimannai_

_Non_ _non_ _  
_ _Ima_ _doki_ _nara_ _  
_ _Non_ _non_ _  
_ _Waratte_ _let's_ _go_

Francis: _Ima_ _ni_ _mitero_ _to_ _  
_ _Jibun_ _ni_ _mahou_ _kaketara_ _  
_ _Imagination_ _  
_ _Saa_ _ookiku_ _fukuramasete_

_Massara_ _pin_ _no_ _blue_ _jeans_ _  
_ _Nanige_ _ni_ _kikuzu_ _shite_ _  
_ _Ooki_ _na_ _yume_ _wo_ _hanashitara_ _  
_ _Bijin_ _ni_ _natta_

All: _Massara_ _pin_ _no_ _seishun_ _  
_ _Sarige_ _ni_ _kikonashite_ _  
_ _Amazuppai_ _eiga_ _mitai_ _ni_ _  
_ _Take_ _me_ _out!_ _  
_ _All_ _long_ _time_

_Dotabata_ _shitetemo_ _  
_ _Love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _  
_ _Mecha_ _kucha_ _shitai_ _no_ _  
_ _Love_ _me_ _do!_

_Dotabata_ _shitetemo_ _  
_ _Love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _  
_ _Mecha_ _kucha_ _shitai_ _no_ _  
_ _Love_ _me_ _do!_

Gilbert: _Non_ _non_ _  
_ _Junsui_ _tte_ _wakannai_ _  
_ _Non_ _non_ _  
_ _Kantan_ _ja_ _tsumannai_

_Non_ _non_ _  
_ _Kimochi_ _shidai_ _  
_ _Non_ _non_ _  
_ _Don't_ _stop_ _the_ _music_

_Hitsuyoun_ _janai_ _ka_ _  
_ _Muda_ _na_ _mono_ _tte_ _naani?_ _  
_ _Illumination_ _  
_ _Saa_ _terase_ _yo_ _yukute_ _no_ _saki_

Antonio and Francis: _Massara_ _pin_ _no_ _blue_ _jeans_ _  
_ _Omoikkiri_ _yogoshite_ _  
_ _Soko_ _kara_ _hajimaru_ _shinpi_ _wa_ _  
_ _Bunseki_ _funou_ _sa_

All: _Massara_ _pin_ _no_ _seishun_ _  
_ _Omoikkiri_ _hashai_ _de_ _  
_ _Shuumatsu_ _no_ _yoru_ _no_ _kibun_ _de_ _  
_ _Take_ _me_ _out!_ _  
_ _All_ _long_ _time_

_Dotabata_ _shitetemo_ _  
_ _Love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _  
_ _Mecha_ _kucha_ _shitai_ _no_ _  
_ _Love_ _me_ _do!_

_Dotabata_ _shitetemo_ _  
_ _Love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _  
_ _Mecha_ _kucha_ _shitai_ _no_ _  
_ _Love_ _me_ _do!_

Gilbert: _Massara_ _pin_ _no_ _blue_ _jeans_ _  
_ _Nanige_ _ni_ _kikuzu_ _shite_ _  
_ _Ooki_ _na_ _yume_ _wo_ _hanashitara_ _  
_ _Bijin_ _ni_ _natta_

_Massara_ _pin_ _no_ _blue_ _jeans_ _  
_ _Omoikkiri_ _yogoshite_ _  
_ _Soko_ _kara_ _hajimaru_ _shinpi_ _wa_ _  
_ _Bunseki_ _funou_ _sa_

All: _Massara_ _pin_ _no_ _seishun_ _  
_ _Omoikkiri_ _hashai_ _de_ _  
_ _Shuumatsu_ _no_ _yoru_ _no_ _kibun_ _de_ _  
_ _Take_ _me_ _out!_ _  
_ _All_ _long_ _time_

_Dotabata_ _shitetemo_ _  
_ _Love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _  
_ _Mecha_ _kucha_ _shitai_ _no_ _  
_ _Love_ _me_ _do!_

_Dotabata_ _shitetemo_ _  
_ _Love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _love_ _me!_ _  
_ _Mecha_ _kucha_ _shitai_ _no_ _  
_ _Love_ _me_ _do!_

(Song Ends)

Neon Douche: It's late I should be going. It was fun. (Walks Out)

VampChick2010: Well, let's call it a night. Goodnight and sweet dreams.

Black Haru Sohma: (Muttering) Dang sister. Ruin my fun.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 5: Let's Party

VampChick2010: Hey Ludwig, please welcome the readers

Ludwig: Ja, fine. (To Readers) Welcome back to the game.

VampChick2010: We left off with Feli finishing his dare.

Feli: Ve, that was fun.

VampChick2010: Feli please spin the game spinner.

Feli: Vee, okay

Feli spins the game spinner. The next victim is the hosts.

Feli: Truth or Dare

Black Haru Sohma and VampChick2010: Dare

Feli: Ve, I dare the hosts to kiss their least favorite person.

Black Haru Sohma: WHAT?

VampChick2010: NOOO!

Ivan: So who's your least favorite, da?

Black Haru Sohma: *Gulp* Francis

Francis: What's wrong with me, mi amor?

Black Haru Sohma: (Shudders)

Francis grabs Black Haru Sohma and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Black Haru Sohma: (Gags) Oh God Run Away

Black Haru Sohma dashes to the emo corner and sits there muttering.

Black Haru Sohma: Never Again, Never Again

Feli: Is he okay, Ve?

VampChick2010: I'm not sure

Francis: honhonhon, So VampChick2010, Who's your least favorite?

VampChick2010: (Mutters) Ivan

Ludwig: What was that, I couldn't hear you? (Smirks)

VampChick2010: I said, IVAN!

Ivan: kolkolkol

VampChick2010 walks over to Ivan and kisses him on the cheek.

VampChick2010: There I did the dare. Now brother spin the game spinner.

Black Haru Sohma: No, I refuse to leave this corner. Not till the pervert is gone.

VampChick2010: I guess I'll spin

VampChick2010 spins the game spinner. The next victim is Francis.

Black Haru Sohma: (Perks Up A Little)

VampChick2010: (Notices Black Haru Sohma's Reaction) Truth or Dare

Francis: Dare

VampChick2010: I dare you to go into the closet with Ivan

Ivan: kolkolkol You want to become one with Mother Russia, da?

Francis: *Gulp* Is this revenge for your brother?

VampChick2010: Yes, he needs to leave the emo corner. He is growing mushrooms over there.

Black Haru Sohma: Revenge, The pervert will be punished (Smirks)

Francis: *Gulp* …

Ivan drags a screaming Francis to the closet. Black Haru Sohma slowly walks away from the emo corner whispering…

Black Haru Sohma: Was that the pervert's screams of terror I heard?

Everyone Except Black Haru Sohma: …

VampChick2010: Brother, Are you okay?

Black Haru Sohma: (Pulls A Knife Out Of Nowhere) I'm Fine

VampChick2010: Let's move on since Francis is busy, we'll have Gilbert spin

Gilbert: keskeskes, Awesome

Gilbert spins the game spinner. The next person is Arthur.

Gilbert: Truth or Dare

Arthur: Dare

Gilbert: I dare you to give Alfred a lap dance

VampChick2010: Let's make it more interesting. How about Arthur wears this sexy Santa dress (Waves Santa Dress)

Gilbert: keskeskes, the awesome me agrees

VampChick2010 pushes Arthur towards a changing room that suddenly appears. Arthur walks back out blushing. He walks over to Alfred and gives him a lap dance.

Alfred: … (Pulls Arthur Close And Gives Him A Kiss) I Love You, Iggy

Arthur: (Blushing) Don't call me Iggy. It's Arthur

Francis suddenly walks in limping followed closely by Ivan. They take their seats and Francis winces in pain.

Black Haru Sohma: Have Fun, Frog?

Francis: (Glares And Winces)

Arthur spins the game spinner. The next victim is Yao.

Arthur: Truth or Dare

Yao: Dare, aru

Arthur: I dare you to wear a Chinese dress

VampChick2010: Like this (Waves Red Chinese Dress)

Yao: …, aru

VampChick2010 pushes Yao towards a changing room. Yao then after a few minutes walks out blushing. He takes his seat and spins. The next person is Black Haru Sohma.

Yao: Truth or Dare, aru

Black Haru Sohma: Dare

Yao: I dare you to sing I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred, aru

Black Haru Sohma: That's all? Fine

(Music Starts)

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tusch on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song_

(Song Ends)

Black Haru Sohma: That Was Fun (Spins Game Spinner)

Black Haru Sohma: Next is, Romano

Romano: What now, Bastard

Black Haru Sohma: Truth or Dare

Romano: Let's get the damn game over with, Dare

Black Haru Sohma: (Smirks Evilly) I dare you to make a child with Antonio

Romano: What are you talking about bastard? Men can't get fucking pregnant

VampChick2010: That's right a man can't. So how do you expect them to complete that dare, brother?

Black Haru Sohma: Simple with this potion (Pulls Out A Potion)

VampChick2010: You have a potion for mpreg?

Black Haru Sohma: Of course, I just finished it a couple of days ago

Everyone Except Black Haru Sohma: WHAT?

Romano: Oh hell no. I refuse

Antonio: If you refuse there will be a penalty. I don't want to see you hurt

Romano: (Blushes) No, I refuse

VampChick2010: Okay, if you refuse you must eat a meal cooked by Arthur

Romano: W-What did you say?

VampChick2010: You heard me

Arthur: Is my cooking really that bad? (Looks Depressed)

Alfred: It's okay, Iggy. It really isn't that bad

Francis: (Shudders) You call that food?

Romano: Fine, I'll do the fucking dare (Grabs Potion And Drinks It)

Antonio: (Grins Happily) We'll have a bambino

Antonio picks up Romano and dashes to the nearest bedroom.

VampChick2010: While their busy, I'll spin for Romano

Black Haru Sohma walks to the emo corner holding a laptop.

VampChick2010: (Rolls Eyes And Spins) Next is Feli

Feli: Ve

VampChick2010: Truth or Dare

Feli: Dare, Ve

VampChick2010: I dare you to wear a sexy outfit and seduce Ludwig (Holds Out Mini Skirt And Sexy Top)

Feli: Ve, okay (Runs Off To Changing Room)

A few minutes later, Feli walks out of the changing room and over to a blushing Ludwig.

Feli: (Whispers In Ludwig's Ear) Ve, Do you like me?

Ludwig: (Blush Deepens) Ja, I-I do l-like you

Feli: (Blows In Ludwig's Ear And Kisses Him) Yay, you like me! I like you too, Ludwig, Ve

VampChick2010: Awwwww!

Romano and Antonio come back into the room as Black Haru Sohma returns to his seat. Antonio sees Ludwig and Feli blushing.

Antonio: What happened while we were gone?

VampChick2010: You missed Feli and Ludwig saying how much they like each other. Oh and they kissed as well

Romano: That damn potato bastard kissed my fratello! That's it I'm gonna kill him

Antonio: But Lovi, they love each other

Romano: Potato bastard get away from my fratello

VampChick2010: Be quiet, Romano. You are ruining the yoai

Romano: …

VampChick2010: Let's continue (Smiles Happily) Spin Feli

Feli: (Spins) Next is Gilbert, Ve

Gilbert: Yes, the awesome me gets a turn

VampChick2010: Will you shut up about how awesome YOU ARE! You are not awesome!

Gilbert: Your jealous cause you're not awesome

VampChick2010: I will lock you in a room with Ivan If you keep being so annoying

Gilbert: … *Gulp* Okay

Feli: (Looking Confused) Ve

VampChick2010: Continue Feli-chan

Feli: Ve, Truth or Dare

Gilbert: (Glances At VampChick2010) Truth

Feli: Who do you think would be a bad date, Ve?

Gilbert: Ivan, He is unawesome

Ivan: kolkolkol (Creepy Smile And Dark Aura)

Gilbert: (Shivers) …

VampChick2010: Moving On

Gilbert: (Spins And Smirks) Roderich, your turn. Truth or Dare

Roderich: (Sigh) Dare

Gilbert: I dare you to wear a french maid outfit and sit on Francis's lap for the rest of the chapter

Roderich: What?

VampChick2010: Here's the outfit

Black Haru Sohma: (Laughs Evilly) Good

Black Haru Sohma drags Roderich to the changing room. Roderich walks out a few minutes later and sits in Francis's lap, looking uncomfortable.

Roderich: (Spins) Sadiq, your turn. Truth or Dare

Sadiq: Dare

Roderich: I dare you to sing Misery by Trans-siberian Orchestra

Sadiq: Fine

(Music Starts)

_THERE IS A CHILD AND SHE SLEEPS IN THE GUTTER  
DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SHE'S EASY TO SEE  
SHE IS NOT YOUR CHILD  
SHE'S ALWAYS ANOTHER'S  
AND THOSE YOU ABANDON  
THEY ARE LEFT TO ME_

AND KNOW I WILL IMPALE HER LIKE A KNIFE  
LEAVE HER TWISTING DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY OF A VERY SHORT LIFE WITH ME

LISTEN NOW CLOSELY AND HEAR HOW I'VE PLANNED IT  
PLEASE LET ME TELL YOU JUST HOW IT WILL BE

SHE'LL FEEL THE PAIN BUT SHE WON'T UNDERSTAND IT  
SHE'LL THINK IT'S HER FATE  
BUT WE'LL KNOW IT'S ME

AND KNOW I WILL IMPALE HER LIKE A KNIFE  
LEAVE HER TWISTING DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY OF A VERY SHORT LIFE  
WITH ME

SO LET ME KNOW  
HAVE I BEEN CLEAR  
THAT I WILL MAGNIFY EACH CUT AND EVERY BRUISE AND EVERY SINGLE CHILDHOOD TEAR

I'LL PICK HER SCABS  
CRIPPLE A HAND  
PUSH A FINGER IN EACH WOUND I MAKE  
NOW TELL ME THEN  
DO YOU UNDERSTAND  
YOU UNDERSTAND?  
YOU UNDERSTAND  
YOU UNDERSTAND?  
YOU UNDERSTAND

AND KNOW I WILL IMPALE HER LIKE A KNIFE  
LEAVE HER TWISTING DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY OF A VERY SHORT LIFE  
WITH ME

(Song Ends)

Everyone claps. Sadiq spins and the next victim is Hercules.

Hercules: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sadiq: Hey wake up, you lazy bastard

Hercules: Shut up turlish bastard

Sadiq: Truth or Dare

Hercules: Dare, Turkish bastard

Sadiq: I dare you to stay awake fro the rest of the chapter

Black Haru Sohma: (Grins Evilly) Come here Kiku

Kiku: *Gulp* Hai

Black Haru Sohma: Follow me (Drags Kiku To Nearby Changing Room)

Hercules: (Fighting Sleep)

Kiku: (Sits In Hercules Lap) Meow

Hercules: Kitty

Black Haru Sohma: Kiku, Catch (Throws Mpreg Potion)

Kiku: (Catches Potion) Do I have to?

Black Haru Sohma: Yes

Kiku: (Drinks Potion)

Hercules runs off with Kiku to nearest room.

VampChick2010: I guess I'll spin since Hercules is busy (Spins) Alfred your turn

Alfred: Dare, cause I'm the hero

VampChick2010: I didn't even ask yet

Black Haru Sohma: It's fine. I have and idea for him (Hands Mpreg Potion)

VampChick2010: Oh, that could work. I dare you to go into the closet with Arthur, but first he has to drink this potion

Arthur: WHAT? T-That's not a- No it can't be

Black Haru Sohma: Just drink the potion

Arthur: Bloody hell (Drinks Potion)

Alfred: Come on, Iggy

Arthur: It's Arthur, you bloody git

Alfred runs with Arthur to the closet.

VampChick2010: Let's end with a few group dares.

Black Haru Sohma: (Evil Smile) First up is Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich: *Gulp*

Black Haru Sohma: You three will be singing and dancing to German Sparkle Party by The Something Experience

VampChick2010: In these sparkly outfits with matching boots

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich: WHAT?

Gilbert: The awesome me does not do sparkly

VampChick2010: Do I have to lock you in a closet with Ivan?

Gilbert: Fine, I'll do it

All three walk into changing rooms. Roderich walks out first in a gold sparkly outfit. Then Gilbert in a blue sparkly outfit. Last Ludwig in a green sparkly outfit.

Everyone Except Feli:

Ludwig: Oh Gott (Blushing)

(Music Starts)

All: _I like German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party_

I like German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Very German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

German German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Do you like to Party Party?  
Yes I like to Party Party

Do you like to Dancy Dance?  
Yes I wore my party Pants.

I like German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Very Hard core German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

German German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Hard Core Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Yes I wore my rubber boots,  
Yes I wore my rubber boots,  
Rubber boots to dancy dance,  
Rubber boots and party pants!  
HAHHAHAHAHA!

Party pants party pants  
Sparkle party sparkle party

feels good to dance,  
feels good to dance  
very nice to dance,  
hard-core dance  
hard-core dance  
hard-core dance

(Song Ends)

Everyone Except Feli:

Feli: That was good, Ve

VampChick2010: Next is the bad touch trio. You boys have to sing Fly Fly Butterfly by Nightcore

Black Haru Sohma: Wearing these outfits

VampChick2010: Yay, Gilbert gets to dress up like a girl. Who's going to wear the matador outfit?

Black Haru Sohma: Isn't it obvious?

Antonio: (Eyes Light Up) Me?

Black Haru Sohma: Of course

Francis: Why is mine a pink version of Roderich's?

Black Haru Sohma: Oops it was suppose to be white. Just wear it

Roderich: …

The three walk into changing rooms. Antonio and Francis walk out.

Antonio: Where's Gilbert?

Gilbert: (In Changing Room) No way. I am not coming out. This outfit is not awesome

Black Haru Sohma: Ivan, could you help us for a moment?

Ivan: kolkolkol

Gilbert: Fine, the awesome me will come out (Walks Out)

Everyone Except Ludwig and Feli:

The Bad Touch Trio: …

(Music Starts)

All: _Fly, fly … x3  
Fly, fly butterfly  
Your love is fire_

Fly, fly butterfly  
And take me higher  
Fly, fly butterfly  
Your love is fie … x2

I wanna be a butterfly  
I wanna fly with you tonight  
With you I wanna touch the sky  
I wanna be your butterfly

Fly, fly butterfly  
And take me higher  
Fly, fly butterfly  
Your love is fie … x2

Baby I`m gonna take you high  
I`ll give you one amazing night  
Don`t be afraid you have to try  
Just spread your wings, prepare to fly

Fly, fly butterfly  
And take me higher  
Fly, fly butterfly  
Your love is fпe … x2

(Song Ends)

Everyone Except Ludwig and Feli:

Ludwig: Mein Gott (Blushes And Facepalms)

Feli: Ve, that looked fun

Gilbert: At least mein bruder, won't laugh at me

Black Haru Sohma: But he is probably mentally scarred now. Well as entertaining as that was, it is late. I'm sure everyone would like to sleep, so Sweet dreams

Everyone Except Black Haru Sohma: (Shudders)

VampChick2010: Oh before we go. The next chapter is Ask The Hosts. All the readers and countries have a chance to ask us about anything they wish to know. Till next time.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Note: This Chapter has the use of Google translate for all languages used.

Chapter 6: Ask The Hosts

VampChick2010: Feli-chan, can you please welcome our readers

Feli: Ve, okay. Welcome back

Black Haru Sohma: Don't forget this chapter is for the hosts

Feli: Ve, we get to know about our hosts

Ludwig: Ja, Feliciano. I believe everyone is curious about our hosts.

VampChick2010: How about we spin to see who asks the first question (About To Spin)

Francis: Black Haru Sohma are you really a guy?

Everyone: (Stares)

Black Haru Sohma: I thought we were going to spin for who goes first (Glares And Walks Off)

Feli: Ve, is he mad? Ludwig I don't want to see him mad. (Starts Crying)

Ludwig: I'm sure he is only mad at Francis. He will not hurt you. (Comforts Feli)

Feli: Ve, really? Okay Ludwig. (Hugs Ludwig)

Ludwig: (Blushes) …

Suddenly a sound of heels can be heard walking down the hallway. Then Black Haru Sohma reappears smiling.

Black Haru Sohma: Well, I should have know the frog would ask me that. Even if it is out of turn I will answer your question. (Smiles Happily)

VampChick2010: I guess we should stop pretending

Everyone Except Hosts: WHAT?

Black Haru Sohma: (Drops Cape And Takes Off Wig) No I am not a guy. I am a beautiful, creepy girl. (Walks Over To Francis And Kicks Him)

Antonio: … (Blushes)

Black Haru Sohma: Something Wrong?

Antonio: Why did you pretend to be a guy?

VampChick2010: Should I explain, sister?

Black Haru Sohma: Of course

VampChick2010: We were testing you. We wanted to see how observant you are.

Black Haru Sohma: The stupid frog had to pull me way to close during our little kiss (Shudders And Death Glares Francis)

Francis: (Shivers)

Black Haru Sohma and VampChick2010: Everyone but Francis and Yao failed to figure it out.

Ludwig: Yao knew?

Yao: Of course, aru. I have know these two for years, aru.

Black Haru Sohma: Oh yeah Yao, did you remember to bring those Chinese dresses I wanted

Yao: Yes, aru (Hands Black Haru Sohma A Box)

Everyone Except Host and Yao: How do you know the hosts?

Black Haru Sohma: He met us years ago, now can we get back to the task at hand

VampChick2010: Since Francis started before I could spin. Who has a question for us?

Romano: Why do you have a fucking hearse?

VampChick2010: I don't know. It's my sister's hearse

Black Haru Sohma: It goes back to a hobby of mine

Ludwig: What hobby?

Black Haru Sohma: (Smiles Evilly) You don't want to know

VampChick2010: Does it deal with why there are skeletons in your room?

Black Haru Sohma: Of course. By the way those skeletons are 100 percent real.

Everyone Except Black Haru Sohma: …..

VampChick2010: Let's move on

Black Haru Sohma: Okay. Who's next?

Arthur: What is the strangest dream you had?

Black Haru Sohma: My strangest dream dealt with yoai

VampChick2010: Mine consist of living with Ludwig as his sister and kicking Francis's ass

Francis: Why do you hate me?

Arthur: You're a bloody pervert, that's why

Alfred: Hey, the hero wants to ask a question.

VampChick2010: Okay, Ask away

Alfred: What is your secret fantasy?

VampChick2010: ….

Black Haru Sohma: Answer the question or I claw Ludwig

VampChick2010: Fine I'll answer. But don't hurt the innocent bystanders

Ludwig: Why me?

Black Haru Sohma: Don't you know you're her favorite?

Ludwig: … (Blushes) Her favorite?

VampChick2010: So what if Ludwig's my favorite. (Glomps Ludwig) Don't worry Feli-chan he's still yours

Black Haru Sohma: Your getting off track. Now answer the damn question before I get bored

VampChick2010: Okay, Okay (Mumbles)

Black Haru Sohma: Speak Louder

VampChick2010: Fine. My secret fantasy is to be related to Ludwig and get to see Gerita moments

Ludwig: G-G-Gerita

VampChick2010: Gerita is the yoai pairing of you and Feli. Especially when Feli gets to be seme.

Ludwig: (Blushes) What is seme? (Pauses) On second thought I don't want to know

Feli: Ve, What's Yaoi?

VampChick2010: (Smirks) Ask Kiku

Kiku: …

Black Haru Sohma: NEXT, I'm bored

Francis: If you had to have sex with one of the people in this room, who would it be?

Black Haru Sohma: Antonio (Glomps And Kisses On Cheek)

Romano: (Death Glares Black Haru Sohma) Get away from the tomato bastard

Antonio: Lovi, you do love me!

Romano: (Mutters) ti amo, bastard

VampChick2010: If I had to (Sighs) it would be Ludwig

Ludwig: (Blushes) …

Feli: Ve. Are you feeling Okay Ludwig?

Ludwig: Ja, I'm Fine

Black Haru Sohma: He's embarrassed (Dances Behind Ludwig's Chair)

VampChick2010: (FacePalms) Why me? Stop it sis. It's time to move on

Kiku: Why did you turn VampChick2010?

Black Haru Sohma: I thought she would be a good sibling, and because waiting for someone to die is a bitch

VampChick2010: What the hell? Evil Bitch

Black Haru Sohma: I know (Smiles Happily)

Ludwig: Why did you call us here?

VampChick2010: We were bored and wanted to play truth or dare. Have you ever played this game with only two people? Boring

Black Haru Sohma: Hell Yeah, that's boring

Gilbert: Who would you want to be locked in the closet with and why?

VampChick2010: Tough One. I'm not sure I want to answer this.

Francis: Please answer (Rape Face)

VampChick2010: Definitely not you

Francis: What's wrong with me? (Looks Hurt)

Black Haru Sohma: Just Answer. I'm going to be forced to

VampChick2010: Fine. Feli, cause he wouldn't rape me. Unlike Francis

Francis: (Looking Hurt) I'm just spreading l' amour

Arthur: Shut up, you bloody frog

VampChick2010: Enough you two. Sie an der Reihe, Schwester

Black Haru Sohma: Yo elijo, Antonio porque él es el calor español con un gran culo

Antonio: Gracias por el cumplido

Romano: Keep away from him. He's mine

Antonio: Lovi~ you do care (Smiles Happily)

Black Haru Sohma: Romano, ma è così caldo

Romano: è il mio caldo spagnolo

Feli: in realtà il fratello

Arthur: Speak English, you bloody gits

VampChick2010: Ich mag in verschiedenen Sprachensprechen

Ludwig: Sie sprechen Deutsch?

Black Haru Sohma And VampChick2010: Ja, wir können

Gilbert: das ist genial, aber nicht so genial, da mir

VampChick2010: Halt die Klappe, Gil Gil

Gilbert: DON'T CALL ME GIL GIL!

VampChick2010: (Smirks) And for all you English speakers. She said that she chose Antonio because he's the hot Spaniard

Black Haru Sohma: Don't forget I mentioned his great ass

VampChick2010: (Facepalms) mein Gott, bitte töte mich

Francis: VampChick2010 if you had to chose anyone from the bad touch trio to go on a date with who would you choose?

VampChick2010: Gilbert

Black Haru Sohma: pourquoi lui?

VampChick2010: Vous savez, je n'aime pas à parler en français

Black Haru Sohma: (Smirks)

Francis: Pourquoi détestez-vous le langage de l'amour?

VampChick2010: Cause you speak it you damn frog

Black Haru Sohma: Le français est une langue belle, mais pas quand il parle de la grenouille

VampChick2010: Oui, now let's move on

Kiku: Anata no yūmeijin no kurasshu wa daredesu ka?

VampChick2010: Sore wa David Tennant

Black Haru Sohma: es Lee Gi Kwang

Ludwig: What is the main thing that draws you to a person?

VampChick2010: Loyalty and Trust

Black Haru Sohma: un gran corazón dulce, con los ojos lealtad y confianza, pero el azul es un bono (Looks At VampChick2010 To Translate)

VampChick2010: She said a kind sweet heart with loyalty and trust

Feli: What is your worst fear?

Black Haru Sohma: Spider (Shudders)

VampChick2010: Being lost in the woods

Romano: ragni? Perdersi nel bosco? che cosa stupida femmine

Black Haru Sohma And VampChick2010: Excuse us? Who is a stupid bitch? (Death Glares Romano)

Romano: (Shivers) You Are

Black Haru Sohma: Oh really. Well if your so brave and not a coward why are you shaking like a little cowardly leaf?

Romano: I-I'm nor s-shaking, damn it

VampChick2010: Fine, let's move on

Arthur: What do you do when your bored?

VampChick2010: Find something to do like read or write

Black Haru Sohma: Start acting weird and find odd ways to entertain myself

Francis: honhonhonhon

Black Haru Sohma: (Death Glares) Say anything perverted and I'll claw your eyes out

Francis: (Shudders)

VampChick2010: hahahahaha, She scares the frog

Ivan: Become one with Mother Russia, Da?

Black Haru Sohma And VampChick2010: Net

Yao: What's your favorite food and why?

VampChick2010: Ramen, cause its good and simple

Kiku: … Arigatō

VampChick2010: Your welcome, your turn sister

Black Haru Sohma: Pizza, cause it's really tasty especially covered in pepperoni

Feli: Ve, I love pizza too

Black Haru Sohma: Yes pizza is epic

VampChick2010: Okay enough. Next question

Gilbert: What is the most sensual outfit you own?

VampChick2010: A long red skirt and a white dress shirt

Gilbert: Keskeskes that's so lame

Black Haru Sohma: I agree

VampChick2010: (Death Glares)

Black Haru Sohma: A Short Skin-Tight Black Dress With Red Lace Sleeves

Francis: honhonhon

Black Haru Sohma: (Shivers)

Gilbert: (Smirk) Really? Why don't you prove that you own it?

Black Haru Sohma: Sure, only if you kiss your brother on the lips

VampChick2010: Yay, Germancest

Ludwig: … Oh gott

Gilbert: keskeskes, Okay

Ludwig: (Facepalms)

Gilbert walks over to Ludwig and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Black Haru Sohma walks off to change into the dress. Black Haru Sohma returns.

Gilbert: (Wolf Whistles)

Francis: honhonhon

Ludwig: …. (Blushes)

VampChick2010: I can't believe you would wear that in front of perverts (Glances At Ludwig, Gilbert, And Francis)

Black Haru Sohma: But I love this dress and Gilbert did kiss his brother and my exact words were "Sure, only if you kiss your brother on the lips"

VampChick2010: …. (Facepalms)

Ludwig: Why did you look at me for the pervert comment?

VampChick2010: I know about your collection, Ludi

Ludwig: There is no … I mean …. How do you know about that?

VampChick2010: I have my ways

Black Haru Sohma: Let's continue (Creepy Smile)

Kiku: What is one question that you wouldn't want to be asked?

Black Haru Sohma: It was already asked

Ludwig: Which was it?

Black Haru Sohma: (Glares At Francis) Guess

Everyone Except Hosts: ….

VampChick2010: "Is Black Haru Sohma really a guy?"

Everyone Except Hosts: Oh Right

VampChick2010: Mine was already asked as well

Feli: Which one was that?

VampChick2010: "What is your worst fear?"

Feli: Ve, I'm sorry. Please don'e be mad. (Starts To Cry)

Black Haru Sohma And VampChick2010: It's okay Feli. We are not mad. (Hugs Feli)

Feli: Ve, okay (Smiles) (Looks Cute)

Black Haru Sohma And VampChick2010: Awwwww So Cute

Ludwig: (Facepalms)

VampChick2010: What Ludi, do you want to be called cute as well?

Ludwig: Nein

VampChick2010: Your hot, Feli's cute

Black Haru Sohma: Antonio's hotter

Antonio: Gracias

Romano: (Death Glares)

Ludwig: (Blushes) Danke

Feli: Ve, Ludwig's blushing (Hugs Ludwig)

Sadiq: What music do you listen to the most?

VampChick2010: A large variety. Right now a mix of Asian and American music

Black Haru Sohma: Mostly Scream and Korean

VampChick2010: One more question before we stop

Matthew: VampChick2010, what are your hobbies?

VampChick2010: I read yoai mangas in my free time

Black Haru Sohma: That is fun but not as fun as torturing you guys

Everyone Except Hosts: …

Black Haru Sohma: Well that's all for this chapter. Oh and next chapter will be the last chapter

Everyone Except Hosts: Finally

Hosts: So Sad

Black Haru Sohma: See you next chapter. Sweet Dreams

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 7: The Game Ends

Black Haru Sohma: Welcome back to our little game. I have a surprise for you all. Here is Noel.

_Suddenly a tall girl with blond boycut hair and emerald green eyes walks in_

Noel: Hiya, Time for USUK

Arthur and Alfred: …. :O

VampChick2010: Awesome good pairing

Gilbert: Awesome is my word

VampChick2010: Ivan

Ivan: kolkolkolkol

Gilbert: ….

Ludwig: ….. Bruder?

VampChick2010: Yay! Gil-Gil is quiet

Black Haru Sohma: Time to start the last chapter

VampChick2010: Noel, Let's start with your dare

Everyone Except Hosts: …..

Noel: Sure (Grin) Alfred make out with Arthur

Arthur: What?

Alfred: Come on Iggy. We have to it is a dare

Arthur: Fine, you bloody git

Alfred pulls Arthur into a deep kiss. Alfred continues till they both need air.

VampChick2010: Awwww, Iggy's blushing

Arthur: Shut up, you bloody git

Black Haru Sohma: If you aren't nice to my schwester I'll pour mpreg down your throat and let Francis rape you (Smiles Evilly While Holding mpreg Potion)

Arthur: ….. (Shudders)

VampChick2010: Hehehehehehehehe Sounds fun (Smirks Evilly)

Arthur: …

Alfred: I'm the hero

VampChick2010: Den mund halten, Alfred

Alfred: … I'm the hero

Black Haru Sohma: She said shut up, bastardo

VampChick2010: hahahaha You owned Alfie

Feli: Ve, Ludwig, why are they so scary? (Shakes while clinging to Ludwig's arm)

VampChick2010: Mi dispiace, Feli. I didn't mean to scare you (Hugs Feli)

Ludwig: …

Feli: Ve, Okay (Hugs Back)

Ludwig: …

Noel: Shall we move on (Smirks)

VampChick2010: Yes, let's move on (Spins) Next is Matthew

Alfred: Truth or Dare

Matthew: Dare

VampChick2010: Oh, how daring

Black Haru Sohma: Who's Matthew?

VampChick2010: (Rolls Eyes) Really Schwester

Gilbert: It's my Birdie. He sits next to me. AKA my boyfriend

VampChick2010: Three, Two, One

Gilbert: (Blushes)

Black Haru Sohma: My plan worked (Starts Happy Dancing)

VampChick2010: Enough Schwester

Arthur: Can we move on already!

VampChick2010: Chill, Iggy. You know he has a point

Alfred: …..

VampChick2010: Can't think of a dare Alfie?

Alfred: Of course I can, I'm the hero

VampChick2010: Sure Alfie. You are taking too long. Pick already

Alfred: Spend the rest of the chapter in the lap of the person to your left

Matthew: What, Maple?

VampChick2010: You have to sit on Gil-Gil

Gilbert: Awesome, come sit here (Pats Lap) HEY DON'T CALL ME GIL-GIL!

Ludwig: Bruder, quiet down. (Looks At VampChick2010) Please refrain from calling bruder that

Black Haru Sohma: Hey Matthew's blushing

Matthew: …, Maple (Blushing)

VampChick2010: Moving on (Spins) Next is….

Black Haru Sohma: Oh Shit

Romano: Who is it, bitches?

VampChick2010: T-T-The Hosts

Matthew: (Smirks)

Everyone Except Matthew And Gilbert: (Shudders)

Black Haru Sohma: Crap Revenge Time

VampChick2010: He wouldn't, would he?

Matthew: Truth Or Dare

The Hosts: Truth

Matthew: Have you ever fantasied about anyone in this room?

Black Haru Sohma: (Blush) ….

Gilbert: Too embarrassed to say. Is it the awesome me?

Black Haru Sohma: Ewwww! Nein, there is no way in hell it'd be you

Francis: Is it moi?

Black Haru Sohma: Hell no!

VampChick2010: Schwester, we must answer

Black Haru Sohma: Fine. Yes, I have. It was Antonio (Blushes)

Antonio: Gracias

Romano: (Glares And Clings To Antonio)

Ludwig: (Smirks) Your turn, VampChick2010

VampChick2010: (Mumbles) Ja, I have

Ludwig: What was that. We couldn't hear you

VampChick2010: (Blushes) Ja, I have. It was about, Luddy

Ludwig: …

Feli: Ve?

VampChick2010: MOVING ON

Noel: USUK

Everyone Except Hosts: What?

VampChick2010: Nevermind (Spins) Next is Feli-chan

Black Haru Sohma: Truth or Dare

Feli: Truth, Ve

VampChick2010: What do you usually sleep in?

Feli: Ve, naked with Ludwig (Smiles)

Ludwig: (Blushes And Faceplams) Oh Gott

VampChick2010: Sounds like Ludwig has fun

Ludwig: (Blushes) Not like that

Black Haru Sohma: Sure Luddy. Now who is next? (Spins) Francis your turn

Francis: Dare

Ludwig: Make an obscene phone call to Natalia

Francis: Why do you hate moi?

Arthur: Because you're a bloody pervert

VampChick2010 And Black Haru Sohma: I agree

Francis: (On Phone) Hello Natalia. How would you like to spend a hot, steamy evening with moi? (Suddenly Pulls Phone Away From Ear)

Natalia: Never call me again. I only have eyes for big brother (Hangs Up)

Ivan: (Shaking In Fear)

Francis: Can we move on?

Black Haru Sohma And VampChick2010: Yes, we can

Black Haru Sohma: (Spins) Romano~ your turn

Romano: Dare, Bitch

VampChick2010: End every sentence with "in bed"

Romano: Why would I do that?

Black Haru Sohma: I'll pull your curl if you don't

Romano: Fine, in bed

Everyone Except Romano: Hahahahahahahahahaha

Romano: Shut up bastards, in bed

VampChick2010: (Smirks) Next is (Spins) Ivan

Ivan; Truth, da

Romano: someone else ask, in bed

Black Haru Sohma: Okay I'll ask. Ivan where did you get your pipe?

Ivan: I found it, da

VampChick2010: Let's leave it at that. Next is (Spins) Yao

Yao: Dare, aru

Ivan: Become one with Mother Russia, da

Yao and Ivan disappear to the closet

Noel: Time for more yaoi (Spins) Next is the prick Roderich

Romano: Finally moving on, in bed

VampChick2010: (Smirking)

Roderich: Truth

Black Haru Sohma: Who would you save your piano or Elizaveta?

Roderich: …. Um pai- Elizaveta

VampChick2010: Nice save (Spins) Next is Ludwig

Roderich: Truth or Dare

Ludwig: Truth

Black Haru Sohma: (Hands Roderich A Paper)

Roderich: (Reads Paper And Blushes) Has anyone ever found your "collection"?

Ludwig: (Blushes) What … no such …. How do you know about that?

Black Haru Sohma: Answer your question

Ludwig: Ja, Feli has

Feli: Ve, Ludwig was quick to snatch some magazines he had hidden under his- (Ludwig's Hand Cuts Him Off)

Ludwig; That's enough

Feli: Ve, Okay

Ludwig: Continue with the game

Black Haru Sohma: One more dare before we end

Romano: Finally, in bed

VampChick2010: (Snickers) Last person is-

Black Haru Sohma: ANTONIO

Antonio: Truth

Ludwig: How much do you love Romano?

Antonio: A lot

Romano: Shut up tomato bastard, in bed

Black Haru Sohma: Game Over

Romano: FINALLY, in bed

Francis: honhonhon (Rape Face)

Romano: Stay away from me, in bed

VampChick2010: Bye, it was fun

Nine Months Later…

Kiku and Hercules had a daughter named Arisu.

Romano and Antonio had twins a boy named Salvatore and a girl named Celestina.

Arthur and Alfred had a daughter named Allie.

They refused to return to the creepy Von Carstein sister's home for Truth or Dare.

Please Review


End file.
